Bienvenue dans l'escadron Raptor
by Alinghi Miakono
Summary: Transférés à Hawaï, le Premier-lieutenant Edward Cullen et son ami, Emmett McCarty, intègrent l'escadron Raptor commandé par le Major Isabella Swan, une femme aussi douée que belle. Mais ces têtes brulées sauront-elles s'adapter à ce nouvel environnement
1. Chapter 1

"Concours: Les 7 péchés capitaux. "

Titre : **Bienvenue dans l'escadron Raptor**

Auteur(s): **Alinghi Miakono**

Béta: **Spuffygirl92**

Péché(s) : La luxure, une pointe d'orgueil et un soupçon de colère et d'envie

Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer

* * *

><p><strong>Bienvenue dans l'escadron Raptor <strong>

POV Edward :

Le C-5 Galaxy atterrit tout en douceur sur la piste 08 gauche, ce qui tenait presque de l'exploit vue la taille de l'appareil.

« Bienvenue à la base conjointe de Pearl Harbour-Hickam » déclara le pilote en quittant la piste.

« Merci, capitaine » répondit McCarthy de bonne humeur.

Pour ma part, je n'avais que faire d'où m'envoyait la hiérarchie, du moment que je pouvais piloter un jet. Mon meilleur ami, le premier-lieutenant Emmett McCarthy et moi avions été transférés à Hawaï. Autant dire qu'on changeait totalement de climat après la base d'Elmendorf en Alaska. Nous devions intégrer l'escadrille Raptor du 19ème escadron de chasseur. J'en étais malade depuis notre départ d'Alaska. J'avais mérité ma propre escadrille. J'étais le meilleur pilote d'Elmendorf. J'avais ridiculisé les As de l'OTAN lors du dernier exercice de grande envergure qui avait eu lieu au dessus du Détroit de Béring. Preuve que j'étais le meilleur et que j'avais le droit à un commandement.

« Pas très bavard, votre pote » déclara le capitaine à Emmett.

« Il boude » répondit ce dernier « au lieu du commandement qu'il espérait, il va se retrouver sous les ordres d'un autre. »

« Je t'emmerde, McCarthy » coupai-je acide.

« Moi aussi, je t'aime » sourit-il, avant de reprendre « Vous connaissez le Major Swan ? Il est comment ? »

Les deux pilotes éclatèrent de rire mais se refusèrent à donner la moindre explication, me laissant un sentiment amer. Le Major Swan aurait intérêt à en avoir s'il voulait avoir une chance de me contrôler.

Débarquant de l'énorme appareil, McCarthy et moi fûmes accueillis par un capitaine tout sourire.

« Salut les gars, je suis le Capitaine Cheney. J'espère que vous êtes en forme parce que le major vous veut sur le tarmac dans quinze minutes. »

« Mon capitaine » salua McCarthy tandis que je me contentais de saluer de la main en bombant le torse.

J'étais là pour piloter et rien d'autre. Ni Cheney, ni Swan ne me feraient parler plus que le strict nécessaire.

« Gardez ça pour le Major » tempéra le jeune capitaine « le formel, c'est pas le truc important à mes yeux. J'espère que vous maitrisez votre affaire là-haut parce que sinon vous allez en chier. »

Dissimulant mon ricanement, j'emboitai le pas du capitaine tandis qu'Emmett rigolait franchement.

« Vous avez pas entendu parler de nous ? » demanda-t-il.

« Les Raptor n'ont pas vraiment le temps d'écouter les ragots. Le Major nous maintient sur le pont du matin au soir. »

Le capitaine nous conduisit dans un vestiaire.

« Changez vous rapidos, et on enchaine. Je vous attends dehors. » Ordonna-t-il

Dès qu'il fut sortit, je me lâchais.

« Il me gonfle déjà ce couillon. Et Swan, non seulement il nous envoie son clebs, mais en plus il nous stresse alors qu'on débarque à peine. Je m'en vais lui expliquer qui je suis moi… »

« Ta gueule, Cullen » coupa mon ami « Je suis au courant que tu fais la gueule mais moi j'ai rien fait pour mériter de t'entendre chialer comme une gamine. »

Finalement, nous sortîmes tous les deux, retrouvant Cheney devant le vestiaire.

« C'est parti, messieurs » déclara-t-il avec entrain.

Il nous entraina jusqu'au parking où attendaient six F-22. Trois personnes discutaient activement en nous tournant le dos. Je remarquai soudain les longs cheveux marron de l'un d'eux.

_« Et merde » _pensai-je _« une femme. »_

Emmett aussi l'avait remarquée, il me glissa à l'oreille.

« Dommage qu'elle ne soit pas blonde, je suis sûr qu'elle est aussi canon que ces chasseurs. »

Je l'ignorai tandis que Cheney attirait l'attention du groupe.

_« Putain de merde »_

La jeune femme venait de se retourner. Impossible de ne pas remarquer ses galons de Major. J'allais être commandé par une femme. Je faillis tourner les talons et repartir mais je m'abstins.

« Major, Premier-Lieutenant Cullen » saluais-je « et voici le Premier-Lieutenant McCarty. »

« Prêts à voler ? » demanda-t-elle tandis qu'une étrange sensation traversait mon corps lorsque j'entendis sa belle voix.

En enlevant la combinaison de vol, ce devait être une femme superbe et je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire dans l'armée.

« On attend que ça » répondit Emmett.

« Parfait, voici les capitaines Black et Hale respectivement numéro deux et trois de l'escadron. Vous connaissez déjà le Capitaine Cheney numéro quatre. Aujourd'hui, nous allons vous mettre à l'épreuve en vol, je pourrai ainsi choisir mon charognard ou en cas d'échec vous renvoyer d'où vous venez. » (NDA : Le charognard est l'appareil qui est placé juste derrière l'avion leader dans une formation en patrouille. Son nom provient de sa position qui lui permet d'« avaler les fumées » de l'appareil de devant.)

Je ne pus retenir mon rire sarcastique.

« Major, sauf votre respect, je ne crois pas que cette option soit envisageable » contredis-je « Au cas où vous ne le sauriez pas, McCarty et moi avons ridiculisé les meilleurs pilotes de l'exercice Béring. »

« Nous n'étions pas la » répliqua-t-elle pas du tout impressionnée « et je vous prierais à l'avenir de ne plus faire étalage de votre orgueil, vous pourriez bien le regretter. »

« Dans tes dents, Cullen » se moqua mon ami.

« Quant à vous, Premier-Lieutenant McCarty, nous nous passerons de vos commentaires mal placés. » poursuivit-elle sans état d'âme « Ses clarifications faites, voici vos avions, ils sont prêts au décollage et n'attendent plus que vous alors à votre cockpit. »

Elle se détourna, se dirigeant vers son propre appareil.

« Major, vous allez devoir patienter le temps que je fasse la visite prévol de mon appareil » lançais-je d'une voix assurée.

« Faites donc » répondit-elle sans se retourner.

« Et merde, 20 dollars de perdu » râla le capitaine Black avant d'être lui aussi rappeler à l'ordre par l'intransigeante jeune femme.

Utilisant cet avion pour la première fois, je pris grand soin de vérifier chaque détail minutieusement. J'allais lui confier ma vie et il était de ma responsabilité qu'il soit en état de voler à la perfection. Finalement une bonne demi-heure plus tard, je m'installai aux commandes et commençai la procédure de lancement des réacteurs.

« Premier-Lieutenant Cullen vous serez Bleu 1. Quant à vous Premier-lieutenant McCarty, vous serez Bleu 2 pour ce vol » décida le Major Swan d'une voix sans appel dans la radio. « Pour le roulage, Bleu 1 vous passez devant. Je suivrais puis Bleu 2 et les Raptor à ma suite. »

Sur la fréquence de la tour, j'écoutais le Major demander l'autorisation de roulage.

« Hickam Sol de Raptor leader, bonjour »

« Raptor leader à vous » répondit la voix du contrôleur.

« Raptor leader, six F-22 demandent autorisation de roulage pour la piste 08 droite »

« Raptor leader roulez jusqu'au point d'arrêt de la 08 droite via les taxiways Hotel-Alpha, Tango, Roméo-Bravo rappelez avant de croiser les axes 08 gauche. »

« Roulons au point d'arrêt 08 droite via Hotel-Alpha, Tango, Roméo-Bravo et rappellons pour croiser la 08 gauche, Raptor leader. »

Avant que le major Swan ne me donne l'ordre de rouler, je lâchai les freins et pris la tête du convoi. Avant de traverser la piste de gauche, le major reprit la parole sur la fréquence sol.

« Raptor leader pour croiser la 08 gauche. »

« Raptor leader, derrière le 747 en final, rappelez axe croisé. »

« Derrière le 747 en final, je rappelle axe croisé, Raptor leader. »

L'énorme avion commercial atterrit devant nous, dès qu'il fut passé, je traversais la piste, suivi des cinq autres appareils. Sur la fréquence de l'escadron, le Capitaine Cheney signala qu'il avait traversé les axes, information que le Major Swan relaya au contrôle. Finalement j'arrivais au point d'arrêt de notre piste de décollage. Au même moment, le major Swan demandait l'autorisation de s'aligner.

« Raptor leader, autorisez à vous aligner sur la 08 droite passer avec Hickam Tour 123.9, au revoir. »

« Autorisés à s'aligner 08 droite, passons avec Hickam tour 123.9, au revoir. »

Tout en m'alignant, je changeai la fréquence pour écouter la tour de contrôle. Le major avait décidé que nous décollerions à cinq secondes d'intervalle les un des autres et en décalé, ainsi je m'étais placé légèrement à gauche de l'axe de piste tandis qu'elle s'était mise légèrement à droite.

« Hickam Tour de Raptor leader, bonjour. »

« Raptor leader, autorisé décollage piste 08 droite, vent du 105 pour 5 nœuds, rappelez passant 1500 pieds. »

« Autorisé décollage piste 08 droite, nous rappellerons passant 1500 pieds, Raptor leader. »

Mettant plein gaz, j'attendais quelques secondes que les deux turbines atteignent leur plein régime avant d'activer la postcombustion et de lâcher les freins. Bondissant en avant, il me fallut moins du quart de la piste pour décoller. Immédiatement je rentrai les volets et le train d'atterrissage, coupai la postcombustion et réduisis la poussée, maintenant une vitesse verticale de 1500 pieds minutes. À la radio, le Major Swan signala que nous avions franchi les 1500 pieds. Nous dûmes alors continuer notre ascension et rejoindre le secteur d'évolution qui nous était réservé au sud d'Honolulu. Une fois atteint, les choses sérieuses pouvaient commencer.

« Raptor Leader à Bleu 1 et 2, à mon top, exercice de dogfight. Votre objectif survivre 10 minutes ou nous abattre. Vous pouvez passer sur le canal 5 pour communiquer. Top ! » (NDA : dogfight est le nom que l'on donne au combat aérien à courte portée)

Immédiatement je plongeais dans un nuage suivi par Emmett.

« Objectif, les descendre » déclarai-je en armant mes missiles Sidewinder d'exercice. (NDA : les AIM-9 Sidewinder sont des missiles air-air américain à courte portée)

« Reçu, je prends Cheney. »

Couplant mon radar au système de visée tête haute de mon casque, je pouvais visualiser mes adversaires ainsi que toutes les informations nécessaires au vol, telle que mon altitude et ma vitesse sans avoir besoin de regarder les instruments de bord. Ainsi je pouvais me concentrer uniquement sur mes adversaires. Ils s'étaient séparés en deux groupes de deux, l'un tentait de nous suivre tandis que l'autre semblait attendre de voir ce qui se passerait.

« Diviser pour mieux régner » dis-je « on va s'en prendre au trainard. Passe devant et fonce entre les deux. »

« Reçu » répondit mon ailier.

Poussant sa machine à fond, il partit dans un demi-looping pour remonter vers les deux appareils. Le suivant, je me rapprochais un maximum de lui, ainsi l'écho radar de nos deux appareils se confondrait perturbant nos ennemis. Voyant le danger arriver, nos deux adversaires cassèrent leur formation, mais il était trop tard.

« Gauche ! » hurlai-je signifiant ainsi à McCarty qu'il devait s'occuper de celui de gauche, de mon coté, je verrouillai celui de droite et ouvris le feu.

Sur le canal général, la voix féminine du Major Swan retentit.

« Cheney et Hale au tapis. »

Au même instant, sur notre canal Emmett paniquait.

« Merde, ils sont sur moi. »

Rageant qu'il se soit laissé surprendre, j'effectuai un violent demi-tour encaissant facilement cinq ou six G, avant de fondre sur mes deux adversaires. Au moment où j'allais verrouiller l'un d'eux, il partit en looping. Il allait se retrouver derrière moi, mais si je ne faisais rien ce serait mon ailier qui serait au tapis, aussi je l'ignorais et tentais de verrouiller le second attaquant, mais lui aussi rompit son attaque pour se dégager.

« McCarty à toi de jouer. »

« Merci vieux. »

Je suivais toujours le jet devant moi, mais j'avais désormais un poursuivant. Enchainant tonneaux, looping, immelmann et autres figures de voltige, je n'arrivais pas à verrouiller le pilote devant moi. J'étais forcé de reconnaitre qu'il se débrouillait très bien.

« McCarty, démerde-toi pour te faire discret et le surprendre pendant que je les occupe. »

Continuant notre jeu du chat et de la souris, le major Swan annonça qu'il restait 3 minutes sur le canal général.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Emmett surgit pour descendre l'adversaire que je poursuivais inlassablement, mais à l' instant où il allait tirer, il fut virtuellement abattu par mon poursuivant qui s'était interposé.

« Et merde ! » jurai-je tandis que le Major Swan annonçait mon ailier au tapis.

Décidant que je devais absolument me retrouver derrière mon poursuivant, brusquement je tirais sur le manche, cabrant mon appareil pratiquement à la verticale. Ma vitesse chuta tandis que surpris, le jet qui me suivait me dépassait. Je relâchai alors le manche remettant mon avion à plat. Profitant de l'avantage gagné, je verrouillai et tirai sur l'avion que je suivais désormais de près. Malheureusement, grâce à des leurres il s'en tira. Basculant sur les canons, j'ouvrais le feu sans réussir à le toucher.

« Top terminé » déclara finalement le Major Swan au moment où je faisais mouche « retour en formation flèche. Bleu 1 vous êtes désormais Raptor 6, position charognard quant à vous Bleu 2 vous êtes raptor 5, position extérieur gauche »

Basculant mon hud en mode de vol en patrouille, l'ordinateur de bord se chargeait automatiquement d'assurer la sécurité en signalant des distances trop faibles entre nos avions, facilitant énormément ce type de vol. (NDA : j'aurais du écrire ATH pour affichage tête haute à la place de hud (head up display) en anglais mais je préfère utiliser ce dernier terme plus connu)

« Hickam approche de Raptor leader, bonjour »

« Raptor leader, bonjour »

« Raptor leader, six F-22 en provenance du secteur d'entrainement Whiskey 193 à destination de vos installations, nous sommes à deux minutes d'Alana, 5000 pieds. »

« Raptor leader, QNH 1017 reportez vous sur Selic à 2300 pieds pour une approche ILS sur la 08 gauche, rappelez localiser accroché. » (NDA : Très simplement, le QNH assure à tous les avions de la zone d'avoir la même référence altimétrique. l'ILS de l'anglais Instrument Landing System est le Système d'atterrissage aux instruments qui se sert notamment du localizer)

« QNH 1017, nous nous reportons Selic, 2300 pieds pour une approche ILS 08 gauche. Rappellerons localizer accroché, Raptor leader »

Toujours en formation, nous entamâmes notre descente tout en obliquant sur la gauche pour rejoindre l'approche qui nous avait été donnée.

« Réduction de la vitesse à 400 nœuds formation d'atterrissage étalée distance 50 mètres » ordonna le major Swan sur le canal de l'escadrille « Raptor six, vous passez en premier. Raptor cinq, en troisième position derrière moi. »

« Roger, Raptor six » répondis-je.

Tout en réduisant ma vitesse, je fis un écart vers le haut et passais devant l'appareil de tête tandis que chacun s'alignait sur l'avion le précédant.

« Raptor six, j'ai le localizer, je vire par la droite au 080 et je réduis à 250 nœuds »

Tandis que je virai, le major Swan contacta l'approche d'Hickam qui lui signifia de contacter la tour de contrôle.

« Hickam Tour de Raptor leader, bonjour.»

« Raptor leader, numéro 2, derrière un KC-135 en final.» (NDA : un KC-135 est un avion ravitailleur. Il permet les ravitaillements en vol des chasseurs)

Tandis que le major Swan collationnait, je signalais que je réduisais encore la vitesse. Je sortais également les pleins volets et le train d'atterrissage. Grâce à l'ILS, j'aurais pu laisser faire le pilote automatique qui aurait posé mon avion sans problème mais j'aimais mieux le faire moi-même. Devant moi, le sol se rapprochait, l'avion ravitailleur était en train de dégager la piste. Dès qu'il fut sorti, nous reçûmes l'autorisation d'atterrir. Au dernier moment, je tirais sur le manche, arrondissant la trajectoire et posant le train arrière en premier tout en douceur.

Une fois de retour au parking, moteur coupé, des mécaniciens s'empressèrent de venir nous aider à descendre de nos appareils. Le major Swan nous entraina immédiatement vers une salle de briefing. En la suivant, je ne pus empêcher mon regard de descendre le long de ses courbes. J'aurais voulu suivre le même trajet avec ma bouche plutôt qu'avec mes yeux. Elle choisit cet instant pour détacher ses cheveux, ce qui eut pour effet de la rendre encore plus attirante, réveillant une partie de mon anatomie.

« Bienvenue dans l'escadron Raptor » commença-t-elle une fois que nous fûmes installés « Je suis le Major Isabella Swan, et je vous déconseille vivement tous jeux de mots foireux et autres sous-entendus sur mes parties génitales sous peine de repartir vous geler les fesses en Alaska en postcombustion. L'époque où je devais prouver ma valeur est révolue et c'est pas deux petits lieutenants aussi bons soient-ils qui vont venir essayer de me prouver que les femmes n'ont pas leur place dans l'Air Force. »

En coin, je remarquai le sourire des quatre capitaines, visiblement ce petit speech devait revenir plus ou moins régulièrement.

« Ça fait une année que je dirige l'escadron Raptor, notre mission, assurer la police du ciel pour tout le secteur d'Hawai et participer aux exercices de formation conjointement avec les pilotes de l'Air Force et de la Navy. »

Après s'être présentés un peu plus et nous avoir parlé de l'escadron, elle commença le débriefing du vol. Repassant chaque élément un par un, ne se privant pas pour marquer les erreurs de chacun, les siennes y compris. Finalement, après deux heures de discussions, elle nous congédia, mais au moment où j'allais sortir, elle me retint.

« Cullen, retrouvez moi vers 20h00 après avoir mangé devant les réfectoires en ABU. » (NDA : ABU est l'abréviation d'Airman Battle Uniform. Soit la tenue de camouflage de l'US Air Force)

« Bien Major. » répondis-je surpris par cette demande.

Mon imagination, elle, s'envola, dérivant vers d'obscurs fantasmes qui feraient rougir même Freya, la déesse nordique de la luxure jusqu'à ce qu'Emmett me ramène sur terre.

« Au dessus de tout, mais pas sans manger » (NDA : Au-dessus de tout, ou en anglais Above All est la devise de l'US Air Force)

« Abruti » répliquais-je amusé par cet estomac sur pattes en lui emboitant le pas.

À vingt heures précises, je retrouvai le Major Swan devant les réfectoires. Tout comme moi, elle s'était changée. La tenue qui désormais cachait ses courbes faisait ressortir son beau visage.

« Lieutenant Cullen, venez avec moi. » dit-elle en se dirigeant vers un bâtiment voisin « Vous allez m'aider à préparer un exercice pour le 199ème escadron de chasseur. Des idées ? »

« Possible, j'ai besoin de plus d'informations sur les objectifs » répondis-je tandis que nous entrions dans ce qui semblait être une salle de contrôle.

La pièce était séparée en deux parties, la première était une salle de briefing classique, l'autre était équipée de multiples consoles de contrôle. Au centre, trônait une grande table à carte électronique où était représenté tout l'archipel d'Hawaï.

« Notre objectif, des cibles au sol. Le leur, assurer la suprématie aérienne et nous empêcher d'atteindre nos cibles. »

Sur la carte, elle fit apparaitre nos objectifs.

« Alors il faudra bien synchroniser notre attaque » commençais-je « On peut estimer qu'ils vont se séparer en 4 patrouilles, certainement deux ou trois avions dans les airs et les autres sur le Tarmac, prêts au décollage. Admettons 5 minutes pour décoller ce sera certainement plus et qu'il faut diviser pour mieux régner, je vois deux options. »

Prenant la place du major non sans un frôlement, je dessinais la première tout en la décrivant.

« On se sépare en quatre groupes, chacun avec une cible. Il ne faut pas foncer direct sur sa cible, au contraire faire mine d'aller sur une cible plus proche puis bifurquer sur une autre, ainsi on les induira en erreur. »

Je me retournai vers la jeune femme en quête de son avis. Elle avait un sourire étrange aux lèvres et semblait absorbée par toute autre chose que la carte.

« Major ? » questionnai-je, la tirant de ses pensées.

Il y eut un silence quasi imperceptible tandis qu'elle semblait reprendre le cours de ses pensées.

« Intéressante idée » réfléchit-elle à haute voix.

Reprenant ma place, elle poursuivit sa réflexion en dessinant à son tour, différentes trajectoires possibles qui pourraient nous permettre d'accomplir notre mission malgré l'infériorité numérique.

Une heure et demie plus tard, nous avions choisi la stratégie d'attaquer les quatre cibles simultanément mais nous débattions furieusement pour savoir si l'approche devait se faire à très basse altitude, ou au contraire à très haute altitude. Je soutenais qu'il fallait passer sous la couverture radar en rasant le sol, tandis qu'elle assurait que la furtivité des F-22 était suffisante pour ne pas être repérés trop tôt en passant dans les hautes couches de l'atmosphère où nous irions plus vite. Soudain, ouvrant sa veste, elle la retira se retrouvant en débardeur kaki.

« J'ai chaud » déclara-t-elle simplement « Vous pouvez enlever votre veste si vous voulez »

J'avais chaud également, mais subitement la température était monté encore tandis que mes yeux se perdaient sur la belle poitrine de mon supérieur qui ne manqua pas de s'en apercevoir.

« Cullen ! » me rappela-t-elle à l'ordre sèchement, sans se rendre compte que son ordre avait eu l'effet inverse, me poussant à vouloir en voir plus.

« Pardonnez-moi, Major, mais je serais changé en statue de sel, si je détournais mon regard d'une femme aussi belle » dis-je d'une voix sexy conscient de jouer avec le feu.

Elle me fit face, son regard brûlant à la fois de colère et d'autre chose, que mon imagination estima être du désir.

« Premier-lieutenant, c'est ainsi que vous espérez me mettre dans votre lit ? » demanda-t-elle envoûtante.

« Est-ce que ça marche ? » répondis-je avec insolence.

« Pas encore, mais ça pourrait » répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire mystérieux.

« Et si je fais ça ? » la provoquais-je en fondant sur ses lèvres pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche jusqu'à ce qu'une main vienne claquer sur ma joue.

_« Quel con, je suis foutu »_ pensais-je.

Mais la colère semblait avoir disparu du regard de ma supérieure et elle bondit presque sur moi, me renversant sur la table et s'emparant sans douceur de mes lèvres.

« J'espère pour vous que vous vous montrez à la hauteur. » dit-elle d'une voix à la fois suave et menaçante avant de m'embrasser à nouveau, introduisant sa langue dans ma bouche.

D'un coup de rein, je la retournai et enlevai ma veste et mon t-shirt. Se redressant, elle m'embrassa dans le cou, j'en profitais pour saisir le bas de son débardeur et le lui retirer, l'envoyant voler sur une console au fond de la pièce. Après avoir admiré un instant sa poitrine enfermée dans un soutien-gorge noir, je posais délicatement la main gauche dessus.

« Voilà, de bien belles courbes qui méritent d'être traitées avec le respect qui leur est due. » susurrais-je en descendant le long de son cou.

De ma main droite, je dégrafai le vêtement, libérant l'objet de convoitise vers lequel ma bouche se dirigeait déjà. De son coté, ses mains parcouraient mon torse dessinant d'obscurs glyphes qui tendaient à descendre vers ma ceinture. Toute raison m'avait désormais quitté et je ne pourrais plus m'arrêter. Après avoir fait subir une délicieuse torture à ses seins, lui arrachant de sublimes gémissements, le major avait poussé fermement sur ma tête, m'enjoignant ainsi à diriger mes attentions vers d'autres trésors. Docilement, je parsemais son ventre de baisers jusqu'à atteindre sa ceinture. Après l'avoir retiré plus ou moins sauvagement, je fis de même avec son pantalon et son string, dévoilant le saint des saints.

« Ne t'arrête pas » ordonna-t-elle le souffle court.

Obéissant, je plongeai ma tête entre ses cuisses. Rapidement mes doigts se joignirent à ma bouche et ma langue, arrachant moult gémissement à ma supérieure. Finalement, je sentis ses parois se contracter sur mes doigts tandis qu'elle jouissait bruyamment. Saisissant alors mes cheveux, elle me tira vers elle pour m'embrasser à pleine bouche.

« Voyons si tu sais aussi te servir d'autre chose… » Dit-elle tandis que ses mains attaquaient mon pantalon.

Libérant enfin mon érection, je vis un grand sourire s'épanouir sur son visage tandis qu'après m'avoir retourné sur le dos, elle s'empalait sans douceur sur mon engin. Imprimant son rythme, elle nous transporta rapidement au paradis, avant de s'affaler sur moi pour m'embrasser. Après un long silence durant lequel nous avions échangé de tendres caresses, le major Swan brisa l'atmosphère feutrée qui nous entourait.

« Cullen, si ce qui s'est passé ici en sort, je vous promets de vous clouer au sol pour le restant de vos jours. »

Un sourire apparut sur mon visage tandis que je me remémorais ce qui venait de se produire.

« Rien ne filtrera d'ici, tant que de pareils moments se représenteront, ma douce Isabella » répliquais-je en lui lançant un regard concupiscent.

Elle rougit légèrement, m'embrassa puis dit simplement :

« Je serai stupide de me priver de pareils moments de plaisir. »

Et après m'avoir embrassé une nouvelle fois, elle se leva, partant à la recherche de ses habits éparpillés dans la pièce. Elle ne mit qu'un instant à tout récupérer puis après s'être rapidement rhabiller, elle partit m'abandonnant sans un mot. Je voulus la suivre, mais lorsque je franchissais la porte, elle avait déjà disparu dans la nuit. Je repartis donc seul vers ma chambre, la tête rempli de souvenir et d'espoir pour les prochains jours. Finalement, Hawaï risquait d'être plus intéressant que prévu.

* * *

><p>Voila, j'espère que ma participation aura su vous faire décoller. N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis.<p>

Pour lire les autres OS du concours, rendez-vous sur cette page : fanfiction . net / community / Concours_Les_7_peches_capitaux / 94893 / (pensez à supprimer les espaces)


	2. Annonce

Navré pour ceux qui se sont mis à espérer.

Les votes sont désormais ouvert, c'est ici que ça se passe : www . fanfiction . net / u / 2336759 / StarBucKs_TwiLiGhT

Pour lire les autres OS du concours, rendez-vous sur cette page : fanfiction . net / community / Concours_Les_7_peches_capitaux / 94893 / (pensez à supprimer les espaces)

* * *

><p>Je remercie d'avance ceux qui me soutiendront et je souhaite bonne chance à tous les participants.<p> 


End file.
